1. Field
The invention relates to nontoxic, germicide and healing compositions, and in particular to such compositions which are adapted to topical application.
2. State of the Art
Comfrey (Symphytum officinole) has been reported in old herbal books as far back as 200 A.D. as a valuable medicinal herb to encourage epethelial formation in wounds, ulcers, and osteomylelites. An evaluation of the plant by many investigators has disclosed that allantoin, a diureide of glycoxylic acid is the active ingredient found in the comfrey plant that increases the granulation of damaged tissue in the healing process. Allantoin can also be formed by the oxidation of uric acid. Extensive use, however, of the comfrey plant or of its active ingredient allantoin has not been emplloyed in either human medical treatment or in the area of veterinary medicine.